Forum:Dancing Storms
A story which I actually thought of a good name for. Wow. Now, unlike my other stories, the name has nothing to do with the story of my story at all, and I actually think it is good. Anyway, moving on... Prologue So, you might be thinking a lot of things right now. Some things might be to do with everyday problems that you've gotten used to, some things to do with what you might want to have for lunch or whatever. But one thing in the back of your head is something you will never forget, unlike the problems which might go away one day and the choice of lunch which you will soon have the same lunch every single day. Somewhere, deep in the mind is something that you question. Something... you will have to until you die, but as a thought, it can only be found by you, dear reader. Hero Factory is a grand organization that is what makes people feel safe. Or is it? Heroes are built there, and they bring the safety to the universe. Or do they? Heroes all have some kindness inside and they never lose it even if they become villains. Really? If Heroes are all wiped out, the universe is doomed, right? Well... "AUGHHHH!!!" Aquaxior screamed. She had never been flying straight down to Earthium II on a collision course towards Hero Factory before. Neither had she ever been in a flaming, almost broken down drop ship which was pretty much useless either. And she wouldn't tell you about being out of water for too long. You see, she was with Nex on a mission. It was simple, really. All they had to do was chase down a regular-looking citizen who was also a thief, then cuff said thief and take him to a cell. It didn't actually go quite well. Once they had been given the mission, you see, Nex ran straight out of the room immediately. He ran to the HF Scrap Yard and he found an old Drop Ship that he thought he could fly. Aquaxior was reluctant to go in it, but they were a long distance away from the actual Hero Factory so she went in it anyway, with the help of Nex who thought he could fix the ship if it broke down. They nearly caught the theif, but as a backup plan the thief landed on Talos 4 and he detonated his hovercraft. Unfortunately, the Drop Ship was just about caught in the blast and so the left wing and the rocket-boosters were severely damaged. They had to make an emergency landing so Nex could make repairs but then... "Oh! Looks like the main fuel tube is punctured! I'll have to fix that too." And Nex ended up accidentally starting the Drop Ship engine so Nex was soon left stranded whilst Aquaxior was stuck in an out-of-control extremely damaged Drop Ship that was going towards the Hero Factory. And so we go forwards into the future, when the Drop Ship has crashed and Alpha Team suffered a grave fate when trying to stop it... Chapter 1: Let's go back... ' '''Dust blew around. Tan coloured clouds covered what used to be a sky, and bits of rubble and debris were scattered everywhere. A storm could be seen only slightly in the far edge of the horizon whilst sand grew along large shaped pieces of metal and glass. You wouldn't believe they all used to be simple buildings. You wouldn't believe some used to be homes as they were too wrecked to be seen as them. Parts of scrap metal would occasionally be seen, but most of the time you saw it it was floated down like the cinders from the destruction that happened years ago, but was still happening today. A large metal boot slammed onto the ground as the owner searched around. There wasn't much more to upgrade with after it had stolen everything from the scrap yard. The only place that it could go to get more upgrades was the mall but even then it had been blocked off by a large amount of sand. It was so much it was impossible to dig through! There was no other place, unless... No. That had been destroyed early in the timeline of the Great Destruction. There was no more remains from it as they were burned into nothing in that massive fire. The only option was to try to get into the mall and build it's own Assembly Tower out of stuff it found, and then upgrade itself with items. But first, it would have to think of a plan. A plan to dig out the sand. A plan... to repopulate Earthium II. Even though the sand was nearly as hard as Hachet Demone's armour, it still got into the mall. It rummaged around through a gold mine of parts to upgrade with and it was about to begin building when it heard a crash and a rumble. It seemed to be coming from around the corner of the first floor. It looked and it saw a bright red glow of energy in the distance. Not good. Not good at all. It saw a giant shadow that seemed familiar. The shadow seemed to have the shape of a slightly broken ribcage, a giant staff/sword with a flame shape on the end and... was that the shadow of a dog? It backed up. This was the only thing it was afraid of. It knew that the "only thing" might be afraid of it too, but a figure of this amount of evil couldn't possibly be afraid of a small knight! Especially since that "knight" used to be an idiot. But whatever. He knew that the almighty half-god half-man had a secret too, but he didn't know what it was... Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed If you ever want to go back and read the prologue again, I won't stop you. After all, it is definitely less gruesome than this next part, which involves a deadly dog fittingly named Hellhound, a large knife, a chat about who people used to be and a memory of a murder plot gone wrong. If you do choose to read the prologue again, please choose to read Chapter 1 again and then go back to reading the prologue and hopefully you will end up in an infinite reading circle in which you would never be free to see the horrors of this chapter come to life in the imagination you hold so dear, the imagination which allows you to imagine that this chapter never existed or, maybe, imagine that the entire story never existed. For those who think they can handle the upcoming events, I must warn you that in no way am I responsible for any suicidal decisions or heart attacks caused by the immense shock that may consume you during the story. Warning over, let's get on with this. It looked left and right. It was currently scared of a threat that's shadow was practically looming in the distance like a black hole stuck on a star that was going supernova. Suddenly, the thing strided into view, and then stopped by a ruined MakDonalds. The thing's head quickly swiveled around to look bitterly at it. Then, the thing spoke. "So, Urguloth, we finally meet again." said the thing with a sly smile. "That's ''Sir Urguloth to you, you dirty traitor. I can't believe I ever trusted you to take care of me. But then you left me in a weak, trembling heap of a nobody that probably could even hurt a fly if it tried to. You left me power-drained, you used me as a personal energy supply, treated me like dirt." Urguloth growled. "Ah, but I did it for a reason. If I didn't, I wouldn't have landed back on Earth safely and you wouldn't have learnt that not everybody can be trusted." explained the thing. "Also, have you met my new dog yet? Very intimidating, don't you think? I call it Hellhound." ~More to be revealed later in Dancing Storms!~ Trivia *Credit goes to Eurobricks member WARHEAD for his Plameniel and Sir Urguloth MOCs.